1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device, a semiconductor device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display device using an electro-optical element such as an organic electroluminescence element and the like has been put to practical use. Hereinafter, an organic electroluminescence (Electro-Luminescence) is abbreviated as organic EL. In this type of display device, a pixel circuit that controls a current supplied to an electro-optical element according to a gate potential of a transistor is used. This type of transistor is referred to as a drive transistor. In general, the characteristics of the electro-optical element and the drive transistor are changed due to the influence of temperature. Therefore, the current supplied to the electro-optical element is changed according to a change in temperature, the brightness of an image is changed, and the like, thereby causing deterioration in the display quality in some cases.
In JP-A-2012-159633, in order to reduce an adverse effect on a display due to heat emitted from a lamp in a projector, a liquid crystal light valve with a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature as a guide for adjusting the degree of cooling has been disclosed.
In JP-A-2012-159633, an example of placing a temperature sensor at six places on an active matrix substrate configuring a liquid crystal light valve is disclosed. In this configuration, even if the temperature of a substrate can be detected, an area occupied by the temperature sensors is increased. Therefore, even if this configuration is applied to the organic EL device, there is a possibility that the size of the organic EL device is inhibited from becoming small because of the area of the six temperature sensors. Therefore, a configuration which can detect an exact temperature with fewer temperature sensors is required. This problem is not limited to the organic EL device, but is a common problem in semiconductor devices such as a CMOS image sensor and the like.